Regret
by Marii
Summary: Roy and Ed are actually building somewhat of a relationship. What happens when some things are brought out into the open? Will it cause problems between them and break the rather shaky bond that they are trying to create? (RoyEd)


Regret 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. Believe me if I did I would be finding more constructive ways to spend my free time.

**A/N**: Ok so this is my first completed FMA fan fic. It is Ed/Roy so those of you who do not like this stuff, please don't read it. I won't take kindly to people who bash me for this. I would love to have your opinions so please don't hesitate to give them to me.

Also, just so you know, I have taken the liberty of making the legal drinking age in 18yrs. old in this story.

* * *

They sat side-by-side at the bar laughing hysterically. Since there weren't very many customers left they could be as loud as they wanted to. They were obviously drunk and they really had no idea what they were talking about, but they didn't care. It was times like these that made the week go by faster. Every Friday for the past two months now they have made a point to stop by the bar on the way home from work. No one knew why the they suddenly started spending so much time with each other and when anyoneasked they always came up with the same answer, "why not". They would work out the week like normal and then Friday would come and they'd go. They usually ended up just like this. Drunk.

"Two more shots please." Roy managed to utter while trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Coming right up." The bartender said although, he thought that much more of this and he'd have two people passed out on his floor.

"So was Hawkeye terribly pissed when she found them going through her desk?" Roy asked.

"Ohmigod, as soon as I told Havoc that she kept a journal in her desk they all went to search immediately. It was hilarious when she came back and saw them. Your lucky they were still alive. They actually had to call a couple of guys up to get her off of them. They should all be out of the hospital in time for work Monday." Ed laughed.

Roy joined in and handed one of the shots to Ed and took the other.

"I don't think I need this." Ed said and then downed it. "I don't even think that I'm going to remember much of this tomorrow"

"Is that a bad thing?" Mustang asked him.

"Depends."

"On…."

"It depends on if I do something that I should defiantly remember."

"Well, I don't think you have much to worry about, I wouldn't let you do anything… well that depends." Roy stopped mid sentence.

Ed laughed, "Depends on what?"

"It depends on what you are trying to do."

Ed sat and stared at him for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what Roy was getting at but it was quite intriguing.

"Ummm, what do you mean?" Ed said with a grin.

"Well, I don't know. It's just that I wouldn't let you do something that you would regret." Roy said making eye contact with a drunken Ed.

" Well, there isn't much that I could do right now that I would regret."

"Really." Roy said in an inquisitive way. Even though it was too late, he wondered if he was reading more into that sentence then he was suppose to.

"Actually there might be."

"And what is that Ed"

"Well, it depends." he said laughing really hard.

Roy, again, joined him then paid the tab and tipped the bartender. 

"What do you say we go back to my house? I have more alcohol there. This way if you do decide to do something at least you'll be somewhere safe." He said.

"I think that's a good idea. My ass is falling asleep sitting on this stool." Ed replied.

"Now that might be a good thing." Mustang uttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"I didn't say anything." Roy lied. "So now what would you be doing between now and the time you go to sleep that you might regret?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Well, what could you do between now and then that you would regret?"

They both staggered toward Roy's house, which thankfully was just around the block, in silence for a moment.

"Nothing." Roy finally said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

They finally reached his house and Roy unlocked the door and bent at the waist issuing a rather low bow gesturing Ed to enter first. Ed laughed and stumbled into his living room while Roy headed to the kitchen to grab the bottle and some glasses before joining him in the living room. For now he would choose to sit across from Ed. That was always a great view.

Roy poured another shot for them.

Ed just sat there looking slightly nervous.

"Take that and relax. You look like someone is out to get you." Roy told Ed as he handed him the glass.

Ed laughed at the irony. The conversation had either let some things out of the bag, or it was completely pointless and weird.

There were a few things that made Ed nervous about his current situation, but at this present moment he just needed a little clarity as to what they WERE talking about to be happy.

"Did you do something bad?" Roy asked and smiled at him.

"What? Bad? I don't think so, why did you?" Ed said jokingly as he picked up the small glass and proceeded to look at it to see if it was poisoned.

Roy snickered. " I didn't poison it, Ed. Why would I want to do that. Poison would probably kill you and I'm thinking that I want you around for a while longer."

Ed began to say something.

"And, I didn't drug it either. Drugs are mostly use to make someone do something that they don't want to. And I wouldn't do that to you. Unless you want me to."

"And why would I want you to. I believe that you said you wouldn't let me do anything I would regret."

"Yes, but you never told me what it was that you could do that you might not want to."

Ed stared at him for a second then replied rather strongly.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, hmmm. You seem pretty sure of yourself." Roy said.

"Well, were you sure when you said it?" Ed gave Roy a look that made him sit back in his seat. Roy was pretty sure that he had seen something in Ed's eyes that meant business. He had always known Ed to have captivating eyes but this stare was controlling. It really was a big turn on. Roy smiled.

"Of course I was. I would regret nothing at all. No matter the consequences. There are things that come with certain actions and I am not afraid. It would probably be my fault and I intend to take responsibility for my actions."

"I doubt that it would be completely your fault."

Roy laughed, " Your right. I guess it would be two sided."

Ed smiled, " Yes, I guess it would. Another shot?"

Roy got up from where he was, sat by Ed, and poured another shot.

"So I guess there is no reason to be so vague about things anymore. I get the impression that this conversation, no matter how innocent it started out, has reached a point where we both have let certain things surface."

Ed shifted to where he was facing Roy.

"Yeah probably and its starting to confuses me a little bit. I am really drunk." Ed stated as he took the shot that was just poured.

Roy laughed at him. For someone so drunk he either had a very good tolerance or just didn't know when to stop.

"So what now?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Roy laughed.

They sat there staring at each other for a moment. Ed's gazed relaxed a bit and now looked like he was anticipating something. Roy was willing to fill that need but was a little worried also. The space between them was slowing depleting inch by inch until they felt the touch of one another's lips. As this was the first time that either one of them had ever kissed a man, they were very tense. After all it was Ed and Roy, Fullmetal and Flame, Subordinate and Commanding Officer. But that was all quickly replaced with excitement and then the need for more. Roy slowly placed his hand on Ed's side so as to not scare him, and it was returned with Ed moving closer followed by his hands wrapping around Roy's shoulders. It quickly became more intense and within seconds each was trying to take off the other's clothes. Carefully balanced above Ed so that he wasn't squishing him Roy began to take of Ed's shirt. Ed moved slightly to help and sent Roy tumbling off the couch. Ed laughed and joined Roy on the floor, landing with a thump on top of the drunken man. They quickly suppressed their laughter and continued with what they had been doing. Ed pressed his lips against Roy's neck and began to kiss downwards to his chest. Roy looked down and smacked his chin against Ed's head. Ed, looking to see if Roy was ok, proceeded to smack his head on Roy's chin..

Sure that they would both survive, they tried again. Once most of their clothes were removed, Roy sat up smacking his shoulder into the table, knocking over the bottle, which rolled off and onto Ed's head. Every time it seemed like things were getting hot and heavy, someone got hit by something, and so they decided to move up stairs where there was more room and less to fall off of or onto. Once they managed to make it up the stairs and into Roy's bedroom, they laid down and proceeded to continue with what they were trying to accomplish.

That morning, Roy awoke to a beautiful site. Ed, sleeping on Roy's chest with his arm around him, looked peaceful enough to fool anyone into believing that he was an angel. Roy smiled. He hoped that the sleeping beauty would stay true to what he had said the night before. He would find out when Ed woke up but for now he didn't want to disturb him. He decided that he was going to go in to HQ to do the few things he had left to do from the day before. Roy slowly got up and took a shower. After he had gotten dressed he left a note for Ed and left.

He didn't hear anything from him that day or the next.

Monday morning for Roy should have been normal. But he couldn't get past the thought of Ed. He was more frightened then upset. He didn't want things to be any more awkward between them. He especially didn't want any more drama.

It was the end of the day and Ed still hadn't kicked in the door to his office nor had anyone heard from him. Roy sighed and slammed his head on the table and just sat there.

Hawkeye walked into Roy's office and saw him with his head on his desk.

"Sir, to save you paperwork I have put it in today's files that Fullmetal took a sick day. You should go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted." She said and she shut the door behind her as she left.

Roy was just beginning to come up with enough courage to go and talk to Ed when the door opened again.

"I am going home Hawkeye. Don't worry." He said.

"Well if it helps to call me that we might have a problem." Ed said jokingly.

Roy popped his head off the desk so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Ed."

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?" Roy said slightly aggravated. "You didn't show up for work this morning. You didn't even send a message telling us that you weren't coming in."

"Well, I had the most horrible hangover. You see Friday I went to the bar and got totally drunk. Then I think I went to your house and drank even more. To top it all off I woke up in YOUR bed, practically naked. I'm not sure though it's hard to remember things." Ed said rubbing his forehead.

'Oh shit' Roy thought. "Ummm, well ok…."

"I'm just kidding. I remember everything." Ed said with a huge smile on his face.

Roy let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Good, Good." He said.

"Yeah, we didn't get far enough to actually say that yet, but everything else was good."

They both laughed.

"Still on for Friday?" Ed asked.

"Same time same place?" Roy replied.

"No, we should probably go somewhere a little more comfortable." And with that Ed turned and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Bravo, Fullmetal. You have managed to leave me speechless." Roy muttered out loud before he chuckled.

Now he might actually get some work done.

* * *

Ok, so please review and tell me if it is bad or not.. - Marie  



End file.
